


Lost in Wal Mart

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: Based on that headcanon that Dick always gets lost in stores.





	Lost in Wal Mart

Jason was searching the super Wal Mart for his boyfriend, who had managed to get lost. Again. It happened every single time they went to one of the large stores- Wal Mart, Target, Costco. He had even managed to get lost in a Ralph's once, which had sort of impressed Jason but mostly annoyed him.

 

Jason sighed as he tried to remember where Dick had said that he was going- something about… ugly Christmas sweaters? For the rest of the bat clan? He just hoped that Dick had stayed there. He started walking towards the sweaters, and groaned when he saw that Dick wasn't there. Of course he wasn't there, why break his streak of getting lost in stores now? Jason started walking towards the cereal aisle, because that was usually a safe bet. As he walked, he overheard two older ladies talking to each other.

 

“Did you see his butt? He was gorgeous.” The one with curly brown hair sighed.

 

“But his eyes were so _blue_! And his arms…” the other swooned, and Jason rolled his eyes. He saw they were carrying milk, and it just figured that Dick would be with the second ingredient for cereal. Well, not like it much mattered to him, Dick would eat dry cereal too, especially when he was focused on a case. Jason sped up his pace and arrived at the milk, where Dick was indeed to be found…. Along with several admirers. One girl was very close to him and obviously flirting, trying to give him her number. Jason wondered if he should save his boyfriend, or leave him to the wolves. It would almost serve him right for getting lost yet _again_.

 

Jason eventually made eye contact with Dick and smirked broadly at the older man, who sighed in audible relief.

 

“Jay!” He called out. The girl turned around to glare at Jason, like it was his fault. Which it sort of was, considering that Dick was his boyfriend.

 

“Call me sometime, okay?” The girl said with a sweet smile once she turned back to look at Dick. She tucked a piece of paper in his back pocket with a wink before strutting off. Jason glared at the girl. Who _did_ shit like that?

 

Dick finally made his way over to Jason and kissed him in relief and gratitude.

 

“Thank you! I didn't know where you had gone to, and we needed milk…” Dick gestured at the carton of milk he was carrying.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Dickhead. Of course you got lost again. How you manage to do this every time is a mystery to me.” Jason sighed, but he was still smiling.

 

“It's a gift.” Dick shrugged as he put the milk in their cart. “Do we have everything we need?”

 

“Yeah, we're good to go, now that someone has been found.” Jason teased Dick who punched him lightly and teasingly.

 

“Then let's go, and I'll show you how grateful I am to be found.” Dick whispered the last part to Jason, who's grin widened.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me.”


End file.
